1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to eyewear and more particularly to an interchangeable eyeglass attachment used in conjunction with conventional eyeglasses in order to adjustably retain the eyeglasses on the head of the wearer. The attachment includes a clip assembly and an adjustable strap, which help mount the eyeglasses to the head of the wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Millions of people wear eyeglasses everyday. From reading glasses, to glasses used while viewing a computer screen, to fashionable sunglasses, it's common for wearer's to have multiple pairs of eyeglasses at any given time for use in a variety of different circumstances. These circumstances include but are not limited to the wearing of safety eyeglasses, or prescription eyeglasses worn during sports, during high exertion activities or physically demanding work environments. However, wearing eyeglass in their conventional form in many of these circumstances s jeopardizes the safety and security of the wearer. Conventional eyeglasses include temple side supports, which minimally secure the glasses behind a wearer's ears. Activities that involve physical exertion or movement of the head cause these eyeglasses to move making it difficult to see, easy to fall off and possibly break. For a construction worker, surgeon or truck driver, the ability to see cannot be compromised or life threatening safety concerns are presented. However, it is not always necessary for these workers to wear glasses that are highly secured, and the flexibility to alternate between conventional use and additional security and safety is ideal. The present invention contemplates this disadvantage with conventional eyewear and the safety and security of eyeglass use, by providing an interchangeable attachment that may adjustably secures to the head of the wearer or be worn by conventional means about the wearer's ears.
In addition, safety concerns regarding talking on the telephone while driving have become scrutinized and are the topic of much legislation. Most states now require hands-free cell phone use, meaning the use of a headset or earpiece while driving and for other purposes. For conventional eyeglass wearers this is another gadget that needs to adapt within the general vicinity of the wearer's ears. As we all know, earpieces are flimsy and difficult to maintain within the ear. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by incorporating an earpiece holder within the eyeglass attachment.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an interchangeable eyeglass attachment used in conjunction with conventional eyeglasses in order to adjustably retain the eyeglasses on the head of the wearer.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an interchangeable eyeglass attachment that provides users with the flexibility to wear eyeglasses in a conventional means about their ears, or in a more permanent means adjustably secured about their head.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simple and efficient means of interchanging between uses, using an improved clip assembly of the eyeglass attachment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an eyeglass attachment having an integrally coupled earpiece holder allowing for safe hands-free cell phone use.